Mayzie Returns
by showtunediva
Summary: How the bird girls and other jungle creatures react when Mayzie returns from Palm Beach. In progress Critical feedback needed.
1. Mayzie Retrurns

**Mayzie Returns**

This story is set after the end of the musical and the focus is on Mayzie coming back from Palm Beach and how the other jungle creatures react to her return.

These stories are based of the universe of the play I was just in with the Amherst PTA. Eventually I plan to write stories with all original characters and the names will be changed.

As much as Mayzie La Bird had been enjoying her vacation in Palm Beach Florida she often wondered what had been going on the Jungle Of Nool while she had been away. Little did she know what she had missed.

Mayzie had left for Florida in the middle part of October and had left Horton in charge of her egg. She knew that many of the other jungle creatures and her seven back up singers Zoe, Skye, Scarlet, Orla, Tia, Jessica and Evie were skeptical about this choice. She had seen Horton when the Circus McGurkus made a stop in Palm Beach. She didn't seem to take very much notice of how he had looked so sad after she'd rejected Horton's request to take responsibility for her egg.

It was now the end of March and Mayzie was packing up her suitcases to head back to Nool. She was excited about going back to Nool and prepare for the tour she and her back up singers would be going on. Her flight back to the jungle took about four days and she was exhausted by the time she arrived back at the penthouse.

"Girls, I'm home!" she called out.

The bedroom door at the end of the hallway opened and the youngest bird girl Evie peeked her head out from behind the door rubbing her eyes.

"Mayzie, you're finally home! It's so early."

"I've had a long trip. Do you want to help me take my bags upstairs Ev?

Evie nodded sleepily. "Sure thing."

Mayzie looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It read 3:30am

"I didn't mean to wake you up. What's been going on since I've been gone?"

Evie's smile turned quickly into a scowl. "A lot. Why were you gone for such a long time? When you left Horton with the egg you said you'd be gone for a day or two You were gone for 5 months."

" I needed a vacation and I was getting bored sitting on that egg all day. Horton did a good job taking care of it?"

Evie nodded. " The tour organizer called on Friday wondering when you would be back. He was pretty furious you were still away. He thought you'd be back last week."

"I guess I should've given you guys a time line for how long I was going to be away."

"Yeah, that would have been helpful. Our performances won't be starting until mid June now because he figured we'd need a lot of time to rehearse."

"I'll give him a call back and tell him that we should be ready by the end of May. I promise you girls I'll be more on top of things from now on."

"How's the egg? Has it hatched yet?"

Evie nodded. "Yup. It hatched a couple weeks ago. We've welcomed a sweet little elephant bird named Jo Jo to our jungle family."

"That's a great name. Where did he come up with it?"

"He named it after the who that helped to bring the jungle creatures and Whos together."

Mayzie's eyes grew wide. "So there were really people living on that clover?"

Evie nodded.

"Gee, I would have never have guessed that."

Once Evie helped Mayzie put bags away she said. "I'm going back to bed. We'll fill you in on everything else in the morning."

Mayzie nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Good night Ev."

At 9:30 Mayzie sat with her back up singers around their kitchen table. She noticed that all of them did not look to pleased to see her.

"Aren't you girls happy to have me home?"

Zoe nodded. "We are. At the same time though we are very frustrated with you."

Mayzie looked shocked. "What did I do?"

Scarlet had a smug look on her face. "We're assuming you know that your tree was shipped off to the circus."

Mayzie nodded. "Yes, the circus came to Palm Beach and I went to it while I was on vacation. I did see Horton briefly."

"Did you take notice of how miserable he looked?" Skye asked.

Mayzie thought back in her mind to when she saw Horton at the circus

_HORTON__  
__Why Mayzie, it's Horton! Remember? Its me!__  
__I've sat on your egg now for fifty-one weeks!__  
__I've sat here while people have paid to take peeks!__  
__I've sat here through lightning and hail storms and snow!__  
__Won't you take back your egg?___

_MAYZIE__  
__Gee. I really don't know_... 

She shook her head. "No, I didn't seem to notice that Horton looked upset. He didn't seem to mind that he was taking care of the egg."

Jessica blew her feathers out of her eyes. "Mind?! Oh he did more than mind. If you think him being ridiculed for talking to that clover was bad the ridicule he received for sitting on your egg at the circus was twenty times worse. Why would you want to put him in that kind of situation?"

Mayzie shrugged. "I don't really know"

There was silence.

"Evie was telling me last night that there really were people on the clover." Mayzie said

Tia nodded. "Yeah. Horton had to go on trial and everything. It was awful!"

Mayzie's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

Evie's eyes suddenly flashed with anger.

"They almost boiled the clover and killed the Whos. No one else in that court room wanted to believe us."

"What does the egg have anything to do this?"

Zoe was just as angry as Evie was. "Horton almost got shipped off to the insane asylum. Between talking to the clover and sitting on your egg he's been the laughing stock of Nool since you left and the tree was shipped off to the circus."

:"Wow, I never realized that things got that bad for Horton. I can't believe that Whos are actually real." Mayzie said

Skye nodded. "They're just as real as the rest of us. We're hoping to merge the two cultures together so the Whos and Jungle Creatures can be more unified."

"Where are the Whos going to live?" Mayzie asked.

"We're working on finding housing for them within the jungle. If housing isn't readily available we plan on building houses for them." Orla said.

"I think you should apologize to Horton Mayzie." Evie said

Mayzie nodded. "I definitely plan to. I can't wait to meet the Elephant Bird."


	2. Apologies

**Apologies**

Mayzie's Return Chapter 2

Thanks to AthenaChild01 for your review. I wasn't intending to make this story a multi- chapter fic but I think it has some great promise.

After breakfast was over and the table was cleared Mayzie decided she didn't want to waste any time apologizing to Horton. She flew over to Gertrude's house and knocked on her door.

"Look who finally decided to come home." Gertrude muttered when she opened the door.

"Good morning to you too." Mayzie said.

"We're just sitting for down breakfast. Do you want join us?"

"Thanks but I just ate. Who's we?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Mayor and Jojo are staying with me while their new house is being built. It should be completed by the end of the week. We're going over to Horton's in a few minutes to go visit the elephant bird."

Mayzie smiled. "Great! I really need to talk to him. Mind if I join you guys?"

Gertrude nodded slowly. "I'm not sure he'll be happy to see you."

Gertrude ushered Mayzie inside and they entered the kitchen. Jojo looked up at her with intrique.

"Are you Mayzie?" he asked.

Mayzie smiled. "The one and only."

"It's nice to finally meet you. We heard so much about you during the trial." Mrs. Mayor said.

Mayzie looked uncomfortable. "Oh really, what were other people saying?"

"They were talking about how you should have taken more accountability for your egg mostly." Mr. Mayor replied.

"Evie was the most upset about everything.. especially when they almost boiled our clover." Jojo said.

"How do you like the jungle so far?" Mayzie asked.

Mrs. Mayor smiled. "It's quite lovely. It does feel quite liberating to be off that clover. We do think it will take some time for the Whos to get used to their new environment but hopefully not too long."

"How's Horton doing?"

Gertrude smiled. "Alright I suppose. He's been worn out lately because of taking care of the elephant bird."

"When are going to see the Elephant Bird Gertrude?" Jojo asked excitedly.

Gertrude smiled. "We're going to Horton's as soon as we finish with breakfast."\

Once breakfast was over Gertrude took Mayzie and her new friends to find Horton. They spotted a few of the Wickershams buiding houses.

"Have you guys seen Horton?"

One of the Wickershams Jackson nodded his head. "He's with a few of the young jungle creatures. They took the elephant bird swimming. I think the kangaroos are with them too."

"Super! Thanks Jackson!" Gertrude said.

The group walked the short distance to the watering hole.

"Golly, it's a hot one today!" said Sour Kangaroo.

"Hey, guys look! Mayzie's home!" one of the young jungle creatures Eliza said excitedly.

Stella, Victoria Rose and Annabelle looked up from playing with the Elephant Bird and smiled awkwardly at Mayzie. "Welcome home! They said.

"Thanks kids. I'm happy to be back." Mayzie said

Sour Kangaroo and Horton did not look so happy to see Mayzie.

"Glad you finally decided to return from Pleasure Island." Sour Kangaroo said with a drip of sarcasm in her voice.

Young Kangaroo looked at Mayzie pointedly. "Why were you gone for so long Mayzie?"

"Work obligations."

"I'm sure that's true." Sour Kangaroo scoffed.

"Hey Horton, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure Mayzie."

Horton got out of the water and walked over with Mayzie to a shady spot not too far from the watering hole.

"Welcome home." Horton said.

Mayzie looked at Horton uncomfortably. "Thanks. Listen Horton, I wanted to talk to you about everything that has happened."

Horton's cheeks suddenly grew red with anger. "Do you realize all that I've been through Mayzie? All the ridicule and teasing? The trial?"

Mayzie nodded slowly. "Yeah, the girls told me about it at breakfast."

"I guess you never picked up on how angry I was when you saw me at the circus in Palm Beach."

Mayzie let out a sigh. " I really didn't think things through when I originally asked you to take care of the egg Horton. I didn't realize at the time what you had been through with everyone else giving you a hard time about the clover and that people would give you an even harder time about sitting on the egg."

" I assume you know your name came up during the trial."

Mayzie nodded again. "Yup. I'm really sorry for everything Hort. How can I make it up to you?"

"Helping us raise the elephant bird would be a start. He was supposed to be your child to begin with."

"I'll do anything I can to help you and Gertrude."

Horton smiled. "Thank you and thank you for apologizing."

Mayzie hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so glad we're on the same page."

"Do you want to go back to the penthouse and get your suit on and see if some of the other girls want to join us?" Horton asked.

"Sure."

Horton and Mayzie rejoined their friends.

Later that afternoon as the sun began to set and everyone headed for home Sour Kangaroo tapped Mayzie's shoulder.

"You have quite a lot to answer for you know." she said

"I'm aware of that. You're not putting me on trial too are you?"

Sour Kangaroo shook her head. "Nope. I think the other jungle creatures have some questions to ask you though."

"They're welcome to come by the penthouse anytime they want. I'm home for at least another two months until we leave to go on tour."

" Can a few of them come over tonight?"

Mayzie nodded. "Sure."

I own no characters from Suessical!

** Character Names for Cast Member Reference**

**Young Jungle Creatures (In order of appearance)**

Eliza Rowan Bentley Melle

Stella Adani Dugnay Webster

Rose Emma Richards

Victoria Bella Blood

Annabelle Katie Peters

**Wickershams**

Jackson Kevin Linkroum


End file.
